


a different way to play

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Oral Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki try a little something new while Chiaki does her dailies in Animal Crossing.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: dr: 2 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea a friend and i discussed that my monkey brain wanted to write. hope you like it!

* * *

Hajime heard the cheerful homescreen music for the game Chiaki had loaded up. It was her current favorite game, and she had put a lot of time and effort into it. She was proud of her island, and he knew it. Which was why he felt only slightly guilty that he was doing something so dirty while she was playing such an innocent game.

But it had partly been her idea, so the guilt wasn’t all on him.

Before she’d powered up her Switch to begin her gameplay for the day, she had surprised Hajime by climbing on top of him, grinding against his morning wood to wordlessly let him know she was in a rare mood. He was still half asleep, but her grinding had quickly stirred something in him. 

“But you’re about to play,” he tried, but she’d just shrugged. That was enough for him. But instead of having her pull down his pajama bottoms and boxers and sit on top of his hardening cock like he’d expected, she’d brought the hand not grasping her controller up to push his head back against his pillow, before climbing up backwards onto his face and planting her panties-covered nether regions directly on his mouth. He let out a noise of confusion (as she usually uncovered herself before sitting on his face), which came out as a ‘mmph?’ against her nethers, and she giggled. 

“You’re smart, you’ll figure it out,” she said, before settling in for the ride (and her gaming). 

Hajime had, rather quickly; she had either forgotten or had allowed him the use of his arms on purpose, and he had used his fingers to slide the crotch of her panties aside so he could get to work with his tongue. Eating her out from behind was a bit different, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. 

“Oh, it’s raining. Let’s see what Isabelle has for morning announcements,” Chiaki said above him, as her game started up. Despite being focused on her game, Hajime could feel her nethers getting slick as he flicked his tongue over her. He dipped his tongue into her entrance, feeling her shudder slightly above him, but she just focused on her game. Hajime was enjoying his current game better, switching from dipping his tongue into her to licking her folds, feeling her juices start to flow freely as he ate her out. His dick was fully hard in his boxers; he wondered if Chiaki would bother looking down and seeing it, but he doubted it. 

“Oh, no announcements today,” Chiaki commented, without a hint of arousal in her voice. Her pussy on the other hand betrayed her words, her slick nethers rubbing against Hajime’s chin as she subconsciously rocked her hips against his tongue. He worked diligently, lapping up what she offered.

“Oh no, Carrie wants to move...mm, keep going, Hajime.” 

His ears perked up a bit at the last part of her sentence; any little encouragement from her was welcomed (and sent a throb right to his dick). His pleasure was sort of getting through to her, and he picked up his pace. He dipped his tongue back inside her, and felt her arch her back slightly. He began tongue fucking her as if he was using his dick, and was rewarded with a small moan. 

“Hajime, I love the way you eat me out, your tongue is so good...oh hi, CJ.” 

Her praise was music to his ears, even if she wasn’t completely focused on him (but rather on the fishing ‘challenge’ she’d now been given by her daily visitor). Even still, he kept the pace, tongue-fucking her and using his hand to keep her panties to the side. He experimented a bit, using one of the fingers he wasn’t too tightly holding the fabric with to try to reach her pleasure nub. He barely managed, but was able to give it a few good rubs with his thumb. 

“Mm, yes Hajime...oh, I lost my fishing streak.” 

Her rocking picked up slightly, her hips encouraging Hajime’s tongue and fingers, and he delivered. He wondered if he could make her come first, or if she would complete her challenge first; he was aiming for the former. And actually felt like he was on the right track to it. Chiaki was letting a few little moans out between her comments of her gameplay, each encouraging Hajime more. He rubbed her clit a little faster as he tongue fucked her, and managed to accomplish his own challenge goal. 

“Wow, CJ is offering me eighteen thousand Be— ah, Hajime!” 

She arched her back as she cried out, the pleasure she had been downplaying finally crashing down on her as she came. Hajime greedily lapped at her folds, rubbing her clit to help her through her orgasm, which put her game temporarily on pause as she rode the waves of pleasure and grasped her game controller tightly in her hands. 

Finally she began to calm down, panting as the pleasure wore off. She sighed, the last little shivers wearing off. Finally she looked down from the tv screen to the bulge in front of Hajime’s bottoms. 

“Oh wow Hajime, you’re so hard, do you want me to help you feel better?” 

He’d been eagerly waiting for his own pleasure, but didn’t need to answer as Chiaki lifted herself from his face. His chin was soaked, his cheeks slightly flushed, but he felt like he was in heaven, and he hadn’t even come yet. He watched as she reached for the strings of his pajama bottoms (her controller still held firmly in one hand), and gently tugged at them. He lifted his hips slightly so she could push his pants down, before she reached in and fished his cock out. Fully hard and the tip leaking with precum, it bobbed in the air, now free of its constraints. Chiaki climbed up over Hajime’s body again, this time over his throbbing dick. She grasped it with her free hand, guiding it towards her slick pussy. Hajime reached down and pulled her panties aside from the back again, and Chiaki pressed the head against her slit. She rubbed it up and down a few times, before pushing the head in and giving a little groan. 

“You can take it slow,” he said, and she did, but he could see she was slightly eager too (or maybe she just wanted him inside of her so she could continue with her game, who knew). She lowered herself down backwards onto him, and he watched his dick disappear into her. The sight was mesmerizing, but the feeling of being inside of her was heavenly. 

Once she was seated fully onto him, she moved slowly back up, finding her rhythm. She wasn’t usually on top, but this time she was gaming so it was necessary. She had developed a slow rhythm, where Hajime met her up and down motions with his own thrusts, and she switched to letting him be more in control. 

“Just like that, it’s nice,” she said, still contributing with rolling her hips, but allowing him to do most of the thrusting work. She was looking back at the tv screen, where her character was staring back at her. Hajime allowed her to go back to her game and focused on his own pleasure. The feeling of her tight walls grasping his cock when he was fully inside her, how slick she was. He watched her perfect round butt shake slightly with her movements, and moved one hand from her hips to her cheeks, giving one a little squeeze before replacing it on her hip. The thought to try spanking her occurred, but he wasn’t sure now was the time. Instead, he just basked in the pleasure he was getting. 

He knew he wouldn’t last too long, and could already feel himself on the brink. 

“Chiaki, I’m going to cum...” he said. 

“Do it inside me, Hajime,” she replied immediately, focusing on her fishing once more. 

He grasped her hips and picked up his pace, causing her to let out a little moan of surprise. He tumbled over the edge three quick, hard thrusts into her later, spilling his load deep inside her. She moaned as she paused her bouncing, but didn’t turn away from her game. Hajime hadn’t known he’d needed this orgasm until it was here; he just kept shooting inside her, the pleasure washing over him. Finally, he threw his head back onto the pillow, panting as he came down. 

“That sounded like it felt good,” Chiaki said, not turning her head to him, still staring at the tv.

“Chiaki, we need to do this again sometime,” Hajime replied, and was surprised to see her nod. 

“I kind of really liked you eating me out while I played my game. I definitely want to do that again.” 

That decided, Hajime sighed and closed his eyes as he felt himself relax and heard the peaceful music of his girlfriend’s game continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time, it’s a challenge. 
> 
> (a little thing i wrote instead of working on my new wip, oops)

* * *

“Okay, I’m starting...now. Go.” 

Sitting naked from the waist down in her gaming chair with Hajime kneeling on the floor between her spread legs, the challenge officially began with Chiaki’s words. Hajime wasted no time and eagerly dove in, burying his face between Chiaki’s legs as Chiaki began to have her character run around to do her dailies. 

Both of them had been eagerly waiting to mix Animal Crossing and morning sex again, and the idea of it turning into a challenge was born: could Hajime make her cum first, or could she finish her dailies first? 

Hajime flicked his tongue across Chiaki’s nether lips, feeling her folds already beginning to moisten as he began his work. He didn’t spend too much time in her folds, instead zeroing in on lavishing Chiaki’s little bud in attention, since he was in a challenge now. 

“Oh, wasps— ah, Hajime,” Chiaki moaned as his tongue made contact with her clit, flicking across it. “Damn it...”

He didn’t pause to ask her what had happened, as he heard well enough the menacing game music, even being buried face deep in her pussy. Instead he continued working his tongue, swirling it over her clit. Chiaki’s fingers smashed the buttons on her controller, trying feverishly to skip over the dialog that her character had been stung (it rarely happened, but she still knew the words by heart). Recovering, she continued her tree shaking, pushing on to do her dailies as she fought off the pleasure Hajime was giving her. 

Hajime also pushed on, wrapping his lips around her little bud and swirling it quickly, vaguely aware of the way Chiaki was gently bucking against his face. 

“That’s two fossils I found n— ah, now,” Chiaki chirped above Hajime, before looking down at the very top of his head. “You’re getting really good at this, but I’m not giving up yet.” 

He didn’t pause for a moment, though the compliment didn’t go unnoticed. In fact, it just pushed him on. He stiffened his tongue, dipping away from her bud for a moment to her entrance. He lapped at the juices flowing from her hole, taking only a quick moment to savor them before moving back up to her clit. He switched it up a bit to surprise her, flicking his tongue side to side across her clit. He pushed on as Chiaki’s inner thighs pressed against the sides of his head, urging him on. 

“There’s my first furniture item,” she reported. “I’m almost there...in more ways than one.” 

She allowed herself to moan, as Hajime changed up his technique once more, back to swirling his tongue across her clit. Chiaki’s thighs pressed tighter around Hajime’s head, and she began bucking her hips a bit harder against his face, as she was steadily pushed closer to orgasm. 

“Three fossils,” Chiaki said, trying her best to ignore the incredible building pleasure between her legs. “Just a handful of trees left to shake and one more fossil to find, and— oh fuck, I’m cumming, Hajime!” 

He had been merely experimenting with techniques, the latest being using just the very tip of his tongue to please her, and was just as surprised as she was at her unexpected orgasm crashing over her. He was even more surprised when with a scream of his name, she managed to have a squirting orgasm, drenching his chin and the towel under her in an unexpected gush. He continued stroking her clit with his tongue throughout her orgasm, earning a few more moans of his name. 

Finally when she was done, he pulled away from her slit to look up at her. She was panting, her game controller still grasped in one hand. 

“I’ve...never done that before,” she said, looking down at Hajime. “I didn’t even know I could.” 

“I didn’t either,” he replied. “So I guess I won that challenge?”

“I guess so,” Chiaki said with a nod, settling back against the back of her chair. As Hajime was about to move from his spot to stretch (his legs were almost asleep, from kneeling for so long), he suddenly felt a hand in his hair. 

“But I bet you can’t make me cum again before I find the scallop for Pascal.” 

Hajime considered her words for a moment before he settled back in to accept her second challenge of the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had another idea for this fic lmao

* * *

Chiaki’s mission in Animal Crossing today wasn’t one that she wanted to treat as a challenge, unlike the others. Today’s mission was searching for a new villager to have them move in to the empty plot on her island, and she had absolutely no expectations or goals for it. She just wanted to do a little island hopping to find someone cute, and, if she was honest, have Hajime go down on her while she was playing to continue the new routine they had started. 

Hajime was agreeable and excited of the idea, but had offered a way to turn it into a challenge. 

“I’ll eat you out, but what if whichever villager you meet when you come is the villager you have to invite to move in?” 

Chiaki shook her head, pressing the buttons on her controller as the game started up. “No, because what if they’re ugly? I don’t have any expectations, but I don’t want someone ugly moving in and being stuck with them.” 

Hajime shrugged. He had half expected this answer but had still wanted to pitch the idea anyway. 

“Maybe next time,” Chiaki said, settling in against her pillow, as the game started up on the tv screen. Hajime filed that idea away for later, content with settling in with what she had suggested for now. 

Chiaki spread her legs as Hajime settled between them, resting them on Hajime’s shoulders as she was taken through the morning’s announcements. Hajime wasted no time in burying his face between her legs, bringing his hands up to wrap around her thighs. Chiaki sighed  contentedly  at the feeling of Hajime’s tongue on her folds, her toes curling a bit at the onset of pleasure. 

“Okay, let’s go find a new friend,” she said, her mission officially beginning. Hajime answered with a flurry of licks across Chiaki’s clit, earning him a moan from Chiaki. It was different that he wasn’t under some challenge to quickly bring Chiaki to orgasm, but he was still drawing on what he knew she liked right out of the gate. 

“Hi, Orville,” Chiaki said, once she’d predictably gotten to the game’s airport. Hajime appreciated the way that Chiaki ‘talked’ to all the characters. He heard Chiaki press the buttons to get through the dialog, and the music to announce that she was on her way. Hajime’s ears perked up when Chiaki let out the slightest moan from above. “Ah, Hajime, you’re so good at this.” 

He replied with a squeeze on her thighs, which gave him an idea. He broke away from her slit with his mouth, bringing his hand up between her legs. He rubbed two digits against her slick folds, looking up to watch her expression as he did. 

“Hajime, what— ooh,” Chiaki moaned, as Hajime gently pressed his digits inside her. He curled his fingers upwards, feeling Chiaki’s walls clench around his fingers. Slowly he began to pump them, encouraged by her moans. After a moment he dipped his head and resumed eating her out, targeting her clit with his tongue as he continued pumping his fingers. 

“That’s nice,” Chiaki managed. “Keep it up.” 

Hajime had no plans to stop, eager to experiment a bit with the fingering. Each pump of his fingers into her caused her walls to clench tightly around him, and combined with the flicks of his tongue against her clit, he could tell he had found something new and pleasurable for her. He had almost forgotten she’d been distracted with playing her game, until he heard a sudden gasp from her (which at first he thought was because of him). 

“Oh my God, Hajime...this villager, she’s adorable.”

He didn’t want to stop anything he was doing to look, but gave Chiaki’s thigh another little squeeze. He was completely preoccupied with what he was doing. 

“She’s -  ah \- definitely coming to the island,” Chiaki continued. She was getting close, torn between pleasure and the satisfaction of finding a new, cute villager on the first ticket she’d used. The pleasure was winning out, building quickly between her legs. She looked down to see the top of Hajime’s head between her legs, letting out another moan as he worked. Hajime pumped his fingers quicker, lapped at Chiaki’s clit with his tongue. 

“I-I’m gonna...Hajime, I’m gonna come!” 

She let out a moan and threw her head back as she was pushed over, grasping her game controller tightly in her hands. Hajime continued pumping his fingers, trying to prolong her orgasm as long as possible. Chiaki’s hips bucked against his face, gradually slowing down as her orgasm tampered off, until finally she stopped moving. Hajime pulled his fingers from her and lifted his head, licking his lips. Chiaki sighed contentedly.

“Mm, thank you, Hajime,” she said. “Now come see the new friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally reader’s choice on whoever the adorable villager chiaki found was. thanks for reading! c:

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry if this ‘ruined’ animal crossing in any way for anyone, lol. thanks for reading!


End file.
